The techniques of hunting wild game often involve the use of some form of concealment, or blind. These are either constructed at some promising site, or are portable devices capable of being collapsed into more or less compact condition for transport. Folding chairs are often a part of a hunter's equipment, the trouble of carrying them being justified by the avoidance of sitting on cold or damp ground. Some attempts have been made to provide a shelter along with the blind or chair, primarily as a protection against rain. A practical combination of these three functions is apparently not presently available with reasonable portability. It would have wide appeal to those interested in hunting deer, waterfowl, turkeys, and any other game when the hunter can select a position where there is a reasonable expectation that the game will come within range. Such a device would also be useful as a shelter and windbreak in ice fishing.